This invention relates to postmix juice dispensing and in particular to a disposable and recyclable juice concentrate package for insertion into a postmix juice dispenser.
Postmix juice dispensers are known as are disposable and recyclable juice concentrate containers for use therein, which include a juice container, an integral pump (operated by a motor in the dispenser), and a dispense nozzle. Previously the concentrate pump was a part of the dispenser itself; however, to overcome the servicing problem of cleaning the pump, it became the practice to provide the pump (or at least the portion of the pump that contacts the juice--such as the tube of a peristaltic pump) and the dispensing nozzle as part of the disposable concentrate package. The operator then simply needs to remove the package and replace it with a new or different one and proceed to dispense drinks. No cleaning is needed.
One known pump for such a package uses a flexible bellows reciprocating pump which pumps separate independent slugs of concentrate to the mixing chamber.
It is an object of this invention to improve mixing by pumping a continuous stream of concentrate to the mixing chamber.